


Memoirs of a Terrible Terror

by IWantMyOwnNightFury (WhatsInAName99)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Humor, POV First Person, What in Thor's name did I just write?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsInAName99/pseuds/IWantMyOwnNightFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See the training arena thru the eyes of the Terrible Terror. Arena scene from the movie in the dragon's POV. WARNING: This is a horribly short drabble bordering preciously on absolute crack!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memoirs of a Terrible Terror

**Author's Note:**

> This what happen when Minnie have caffeine and Robotusin at 1am. It work like crack! Me no will sleep tonight!

He gonna let me out! He gonna let me out, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, goody, goody, goody! Big Fat Peg-leg gonna let me out! Me hear those Viking pups out there. They think they ketch me. HA! You no can ketch me! Me be little, but me be fast and mean. Whoosh! Grrrr!

Ooh, Ooh, me hear Big Fat Peg-leg. Me hear door. Me hear door! Ouch, bright light. Too dark in cage. Me no like cage. Me go to ring and chase silly Viking kids. Grrr!

Why they all just stare at me? They think me so cute and little. They no think me dangerous. Boy with hair like sand, he laugh at me. Me show him. Grrr!

Me jump on you dumb face. Me bite you dumb nose. Me make you fall down. Me make big dumb clanky horned thing fall off you dumb head. You laugh at me, now Viking friends laugh at you. Ha ha! How you like that, Sand-hair Boy? Grrr! Me hurt you. You scream like baby. Ha ha, you…

Ooooooh…Shiny thing. Me more bite you later Sand-hair Boy. Me see shiny thing. Me chase shiny thing. Wait! Wait! You come back here, you shiny thing? Why shiny thing keep move? Must ketch shiny thing! Shiny thing like bug, run round and round like dumb bug! Shinny thing go in cage. Me follow shiny thing. HA! You trapped now shiny thing! Hay, why it get dark again? No. NOOOO! Me no like cage! Me no like dark! 

Hay, where shiny thing go?

Aw, shiny thing gone.

Me sad now.

**Author's Note:**

> Me like reviews! Reader make Minnie happy when reader review. Me need stop type like this or me never finish WIP...


End file.
